An arc fault detection device is used to detect hazardous arcing events on a circuit, and in response, to trip a circuit interrupter and remove power to the circuit. These detection devices include Branch Circuit, Outlet Circuit and Combination Arc Fault Circuit Interrupters (AFCIs).
Arc fault detection is a probability determination. Thus, an arc fault detection device may be subject to unwanted tripping, such as nuisance tripping or false positive tripping, which is an inconvenience to the user, or worse. Over the past decade, improvements have been made to detection algorithms used in arc fault detection devices in order to increase immunity against unwanted tripping. However, as time progresses, new unwanted tripping scenarios will likely appear that are not addressed by current detection algorithms. Given that an arc fault detection device is expected to have an installed lifetime of decades, it may encounter unforeseeable loads and load combinations over its life span, which may cause unwanted tripping.